


Domingo en Fuego

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Series: Bandom Spanking one shots & spin-offs [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: “BRENDON BOID URIE!” really, it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t meant to set Dallon on fire, it just kind of happened. Dallon was coming for Brendon, who looked about as crazy as he had seen him in a long time. Zack was going for him as well, taking long purposeful strides towards Brendon. When Brendon turned as saw Dallon franticly patting at his jacket before ripping it off his own skin, he realized he’d fucked up.





	Domingo en Fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckilovecats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckilovecats/gifts), [heavylead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavylead/gifts).



> I wanted to point out a few things, so I don't get yelled at; sleep deprivation can kill you, however how fast or slow it kills you depends on the person. symptoms of sleep deprivation include problems with working memory, delusions, hallucinations, long bouts of euphoria, speech problems, major mood swings, loss or gain of appetite, and many other things. (not including the obvious things) Brendon, at least in this, went nine days without sleeping, and began to have delusions. that's why he's off his shit. this isn't my best work, and I apologize for that. But, he look! no more hiatus!

Brendon like to rationalize, that it really wasn’t his fault. Flames danced around him, he let a laugh loose from his lips, in his delirious state, he wasn’t very aware of what he was doing. In his head, he chanted the same small fraise over and over. “It’s not my fault, I can’t be held responsible for this.”

“BRENDON BOID URIE!” really, it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t meant to set Dallon on fire, it just kind of happened. Dallon was coming for Brendon, who looked about as crazy as he had seen him in a long time. Zack was going for him as well, taking long purposeful strides towards Brendon. When Brendon turned as saw Dallon franticly patting at his jacket before ripping it off his own skin, he realized he’d fucked up.

When Dallon spotted Brendon holding matches and hairspray, he realized that he’d really fucked up. Dallon charged at Brendon, using his long legs to run at him as fast as he could. Zack was using the power of intimidation to quickly stride towards Brendon. Brendon briefly considered Running, but before he could act on that thought, all 6’3 of Dallon Weekes slammed into him, sending the both of them crashing to the ground.

Dallon didn’t make coherent words as he rolled around on the ground with Brendon, trying to Pin him. Brendon laughed loudly, he wasn’t sure why everything was so damn funny, but it was. When Zack reached them, He hauled Dallon off Brendon and placed him relatively far away before picking up Brendon by his bicep and holding on to him tightly.

“Brendon? What the hell?” Brendon looked at Zack, his eyes wide and blood shot, seemed to be realizing the other man was there for the first time.

“Hi Zack.” Brendon said, he giggled, and poked Zack’s arm. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Zack looked down at Brendon who giggled again. He looked around at the first responders putting out the small blaze that Brendon had started, while Tony talked to the police man on scene, explaining that they had made a small campfire, and it had gotten out of hand.

“This isn’t okay!” Dallon hissed, Brendon made his fingers dance in the air, and smiled. “You could have hurt someone!” Zack frowned down at Brendon. Dallon seemed to be getting angrier by the second, as Brendon was turned away from him, gaping up at the sky with a dumb smile on his face.

“Let’s take him back to the bus.” Zack said. He tugged Brendon slightly when he didn’t move, and found that Brendon was mostly un-responsive to him. His brow furrowed deeper, but nevertheless he turned and picked up Brendon throwing him over his shoulder with Dallon in tow.

“Are you serious?” Dallon said, as he walked along, “how are you not angry? He could have hurt someone! He set me on fire!”

“We can deal with that later, something’s up.” Zack said. He put Brendon down in the bus on the couch in the back. Brendon looked up at him and smiled.

“Hiya Zack! How’d you get here?” Brendon looked down at his hands a moment later, completely forgetting that Zack was in front of him.

“See what I mean? He’s delusional.” Zack said, gesturing towards Brendon. Dallon pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing slowly out of his mouth. “Brendon,” Zack hit Brendon on the side of the head, hard enough make Dallon jump. Brendon looked up at Zack and frowned, before smiling again.

“It’s rude to hit people.” Brendon giggled. Zack grabbed Dallon’s shoulder and took him into the bunk area. Brendon waved at the as they left, a hazy look on his face.

“So, what do you think we should do?” Dallon asked, “If we take him to a hospital, someone’s going to tell the media that he’s off his balls on some drug, and we don’t need bad publicity.”

“We could always wait it out.” Zack said, “But if he’s like this in twenty-four hours, the hospital is a must. If he took something…… it won’t bode well for his ass.” Dallon frowned, confused.

“What do you mean?” Zack looked at Brendon who was examining his hands, and taking in an exited tone to himself.

“sometimes…. When Brendon does things that he shouldn’t do…. I punish him, for making my life difficult, and for doing things that could hurt him.” Zack said he shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“So…. You’re fucking Brendon?” Dallon asked, he looked Zack up and down, unaware that Zack was Brendon’s type. Zack cuffed Dallon around the back of his head.

“No, in what way do you get that I’m having sex with him from that?” Zack said, clearly irritated.

“Sorry! It’s dumb! I’m Dumb! Brendon and I had this thing a while back, and I don’t know I’m fucking stupid ignore me.” Dallon said, raising his hands up to protect the back of his head.

“Fucking dumbass,” Zack muttered, “When he gets sober, I’ll deal with his dumbass, alright?”

“Maybe I should do it?” Dallon said, Zack shifted and Dallon ducked out of the way to avoid being cuffed again. “Hear me out before you beat the shit out of me?” Zack crossed his arms aver his chest, looking relatively unimpressed.

“You have two minutes before I beat the shit out of you for even thinking about it.”

"he set me on fire- “

“Vengeance? Really?” Zack scoffed.

“- And You’ve got a lot on your plate already, I can do this, and I’ll baby sit him until he sobers up and you can go and deal with the Cops.” Dallon said, Zack squinted at Dallon, as if he was mentally deciding if he was going to cuff him again.

“The only reason, I am saying yes to this,” Zack said, Brendon began to sing behind him, “IS because you used to do it during the first few tours.” Zack said, Dallon breathed a silent sigh of relief and gave Zack a small smile.

“thanks? I guess?” Dallon said, Zack laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, just fucking call me when he sobers up, alright?” Dallon nodded solemnly. He felt

“Yeah, of course man, no worries, I’ll call you.” Zack, took one last look at Brendon, and left the bus. Dallon breathed a sigh of relief, and went to sit with Brendon. Brendon, to his credit, was laying down on the couch, his eyes drooping slightly. Dallon pulled his legs out from under him, and helped move him into a less damaging position so that he could sleep off whatever he was on.

It was five hours later, when Zack come back onto the bus, and Brendon was still snoring away happily. When Zack asked, Dallon only shrugged.

“If he doesn’t get up tomorrow morning, I’m taking him to the hospital.” Zack warned, Dallon waved him off, and decided to camp on the couch, half intertwined with Brendon’s splayed form.

“He’ll get up, don’t worry.” Dallon said. But he wasn’t sure, he’d been sleeping for a long time, a kind of deep sleep that wasn’t interrupted by loud talking and the swaying of the bus.

 

Brendon surprised everyone by being the first person to get out of the bed in the morning, and by being the first off, the bus, into the truck stop bathroom faster than anyone else. Dallon found him there twenty minutes later, violently vomiting into a toilet.

“Bebo?” Dallon said as he knocked on the stall door, “You okay in there?” Brendon gagged, but managed to strangle out an answer.

“I’m vomiting out my internal organs, do you thing I’m-” before he could finish had begun to gagged again, and throw up. Dallon rolled his eyes, and pushed against the stall door again.

“Bren, we’ve got to talk about yesterday, what you did wasn’t fucking cool man!” Dallon heard the deadbolt click, and the door slowly swung open, revealing a disheveled Brendon embracing the toilet bowl like his life depended on it.

“Go-ugh, go ahead and talk Deebo.” Brendon said, managing to still look smug even as he began to wrench again. “I’m all ears.”

“No, you dumb, not this kind of talk. The other kind of talk, that involves my hairbrush connecting with your ass.” Brendon wrenched, and Dallon would have sworn that it was more out of surprise than anything else.

“ugh,” he moaned, clearing his throat, “No, I don’t need it anymore.” Brendon said, he’s been off this tour, not willing to be around Dallon as much, and more or less staying out of trouble. Or so Dallon thought, until he found out what happened with Zack.

“Don’t need it anymore? Then what the hell happened with Zack?” Dallon said, he felt weird, standing while Brendon gripped the bowl, so he knelt, so that Brendon wouldn’t feel like Dallon was bullying him into this, even if he maybe was just a little bit. Brendon shivered, and coughed.

“It wasn’t- I didn’t….” Brendon sighed, “I didn’t ask him to do that, he just grabbed me and I could….” Brendon looked like he was trying very hard to think of what to say, and coming up short with a way to rationalize it.

“Just because you didn’t ask him for it verbally, doesn’t mean that you didn’t mean it.” Dallon said, he shifted in his squatting position, the backs of his calves protesting at the prolonged position. “And believe me, Zack’s pretty hell bent on kicking your ass if I don’t do it.”

“How about everyone leaves my ass alone….” Brendon said, he sighed, and looked at his hands, but Dallon knew he’d won. Dallon stood up, and held out a hand to help Brendon to his feet. Brendon looked at Dallon’s hand and sighed.

“Do we have to do this?” he asked, casting a kicked puppy look up at Dallon, Dallon frowned down at Brendon and Brendon looked away, sighing. “Didn’t think it would work anyway….” HE took Dallon’s hand an allowed Dallon to help him up.

“Let’s go back to the bus and get this over with.” Dallon said, he held tightly on to Brendon’s hand and led him out the public bathroom and back to the truck stop were the bus was parked. Dallon could see that Zack had managed to get everyone off the bus, by the look of the barely eyed Dan grasping a cup of coffee, and slowly shuffling away from the bus, presumably to get food.

Dallon turned and put Brendon in front of him as they got closer to the bus, keeping a wary eye on him, He’d never been much of a runner when it came to punishment, but then again, he’d never set Dallon on fire before either.

Brendon went immediately to his bunk, withdrawing his own hairbrush, a plastic brush that would no doubt break the second it connected with his ass.

“No thanks Bebo, I think I’ll use my own brush.” Dallon’s brush was a large flatback plastic brush, that he knew from experience would be able to withstand slamming into Brendon’s ass.

Brendon made a noise in the back of his throat when Dallon began to move towards him, but made no move to run away or hide, so Dallon counted it as a small victory. Dallon seized Brendon by his bicep and took him to the back lounge. He sat down, and then went to unbutton Brendon’s pants.

Brendon, for his part, was calmly watching Dallon, and when Dallon went to push his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, he closed his eyes. He did not want to go through this again.

Then again, they used to do this all the time. Dallon guided Brendon over his lap, and took a deep breath before he began.

SMACK! Brendon clamped his mouth shut, and looked down at the floor. He didn’t have much time before the next four swats came down.

Brendon let his breath out through his teeth, as he felt Dallon’s hand smoothing over the area that he had just spanked. Brendon closed his eyes as he tried to keep his legs and ass un-clenched. He knew from experience that if he clenched, it would hurt more. Dallon, who tended to talk and talk and talk while spanking, was radio silent. Dallon slowly raised his hand, and gave the other cheek the same treatment.

The breaks in between were Brendon’s least favorite, they gave him this feeling in his stomach, like he was going to implode.

“Huh,” Brendon hissed, after Dallon began to hit the same part multiple times before moving on. “ow, fuck!” Dallon calmly watched as Brendon struggled to stay still, he’d never really done so before, as he usually didn’t care who heard, or saw what was going on.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” hissed Brendon, as his feet scrapped against the carpet from a particularly sharp swat. “No lecture about being an ass?” Brendon had begun to feel angry, he hadn’t even been told why he was in trouble, jus that Dallon was going to beat his ass.

Dallon rolled his eyes, but kept quiet, continuing to use his hand to make Brendon squirm. “I didn’t even do anything!” Brendon finally said, he was gripping the couch tightly, when Dallon stopped spanking him, and pushed him off his lap, were Brendon landed painfully on his ass on the bus floor.

“Brendon Boyd Urie, you were so high off your ass yesterday you started playing with the fire pit! You set me, and three other people on fire! If you don’t think that that warrants a spanking, then l you’ve got another thing coming!”

“But I wasn’t-” Dallon stood up and grabbed Brendon’s ear, using it to haul him up off the ground. Dallon used the brush and began spanking Brendon sharply as he danced and squirmed to try and get away, his hands flying back several times to try and cover his bottom to only be smacked hard with the brush. “OW! Dallon I didn’t-” he yelped, and Dallon continued to spank, trying to get out of his grasp so he could turn around and look at him.

“Don’t you lie to be Brendon Boyd!” Dallon warned, we quickly bent Brendon over, holding his waist to keep him in place before spanking him in earnest. Brendon yelped in surprised, and tried in vain to struggle away from Dallon.

“I swear! I wasn’t high! Dallon please!” Brendon yelled, from his view point, he could very clearly see out of the semi-closed blinds. Dan had his back turned to the bus, and was contently drinking his coffee, talking to Zack, who was in full view of what was happening to Brendon behind the blinds. A lump formed in Brendon’s throat, from frustration, he felt like crying.

Dallon ignored Brendon and gripped lower on his waist, clipping Brendon’s dick in the process. “FUCK!” Brendon yelped, he immediately went to soothe the pain, but was soon distracted by the hairbrush that was slamming into his sit-spots. Brendon let the lump in his throat breath, and a sob caught in his throat.

“Dallon! Dallon please!” Brendon yelled, his nose had begun to run, and he felt like a little kid. Dallon ignored Brendon, and gave him fifteen hard swats to each sit-spot before he released him. Brendon, who had lost the ability to hold himself up, fell to the floor a crying mess.

Dallon, still angry, huffed and helped Brendon stand before steering him to the only corner in the entire bus and firmly pressing Brendon’s nose in into it.

“Twenty minutes.” Dallon said, he turned and left, grabbing his cigarettes on the way off the bus. As soon as Brendon heard the bus door close, Brendon let out a sob of frustration. Brendon kept his hand on his head, and prayed that no one would come onto the bus and find him like this.

Twenty minutes later, Dallon came back on the bus, and looked at Brendon from behind. He’d chain-smoked his entire pack, and still felt irritable.

“Brendon why were you sick this morning?” Dallon asked quietly. Brendon answered, still facing the wall.as he turned around to face Dallon.

“I ate to much this morning.”

“What were you on yesterday?”

“I wasn’t! I swear, I wasn’t on anything!” Brendon yelled, Dallon cleared his throat, and Brendon glowered at the floor. “I stopped sleeping.” He said, “I thought I could handle it, and it was like being on a trip in itself. I don’t remember when I set you on fire.”

Dallon looked at Brendon, trying to gauge if he was serious. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes?” Brendon asked.

Dallon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You are a fucking idiot.” He said, a smile tugging at the sides of his lips. He went to the bunks and grabbed a pair of Brendon’s shorts, before throwing them in his direction.

“you wouldn’t let me explain.” Brendon mumbled, before quickly rubbing his ass while Dallon’s back was turned.

“Take a nap Bebo, I’ll tell Zack that you’ve paid you debt.”


End file.
